


Destroyer

by Devil_kizuna



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Destroyer MV Dramarama MV, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_kizuna/pseuds/Devil_kizuna
Summary: We are all connected by a thread...





	Destroyer

Have you ever wonder what it feels like to be connected with someone you don't know?  
And to be connected in a way which is not possible.  
It was confusing, tiring and frustrating. They were all connected by a thread. 

It all started like this... 

Kihyun, a physics genius. 

Wonho, kihyun's friend, classmate and a genius as well. 

Shownu, arts student. 

Minhyuk, arts student and friends with Shownu. 

Jooheon, a hacker. 

Changkyun, a hacker but enemy/friend of Jooheon. 

It all started on the night of 14th May 2015. 

The moment they fell asleep. They saw him. He who is a mystery to them but looks so familiar. Next day would be filled with thoughts. 

It continued for an year. Soon that year turned into two. 

And like the time flew pass so quickly. Like it didn't exist. They were in the year 2018. Everyday felt like a déjà vu. Like they were living in the same day as 14th May 2015, but so much changed. 

They all had same goal, for past 3 years, it was only one thing. To find him. He was someone who was trapped. Stuck somewhere. They had to find him. Why? They don't know. They just have to. Its like a feeling, to save a life, to save someone. He looked so similar. They were all connected, when they didn't even know. Connected by a simple green thread. But he was not someone they knew. 

Or maybe they did know?

Scene 1.

May 14th 2018, 11:15 am. 

Kihyun was sitting in the class room. Once again trying to break the code. For past 3 years it seemed hopeless. He couldn't crack it. He didn't know how to save him. 

How?

Where? 

When? 

All these questions hunt Kihyun day and night. He glanced at the green thread tied on his wrist. 

"lets go." Wonho said as he came to his desk. 

"in a while hyung." 

Scene 2. 

May 14th 2018, 11:15 am. 

Minhyuk was completing his art. An hour glass. He was making portrait of an hour glass. 

Shownu was sitting behind him, giving finishing touches to his own art piece. A train. Shownu stood up to make a few lines when suddenly his head started spinning. He felt dizzy. Placing a hand on his forehead. 

A sudden memory, a subway station, an hour glass breaking. A clock, 1:15 pm. He and Minhyuk were running. 

Scene 3. 

May 14th 2018, 11:15 am. 

Changkyun was trying to hack the electric system of the city. Jooheon came to the hideout and easily showed it to him. 

They both were busy trying to hack into the cctv system of a subway on 514 street, montre station. 

If to say the name of the station in English, it would be watch station. Montre is French for watch. 

They found out this much. 

But no such subway existed now. It did exist back in 2015. Something happened and on 15th January 2015, the subway was closed. 

They cracked into the cctv which were still live after all these years. 

They could see a guy, looking at the camera. But suddenly it was them. Looking at themselves through the camera but 2 hours from present time. 

Changkyun stood up and packed his laptop in his bag. They both rushed out the hideout. 

Scene 4. 

May 14th 2018, 1:15 pm. 

Kihyun went to the white board. The entire board was filled with formulas, messy writing and weird symbols.  
Wonho silently followed him. 

Kihyun solved the formula, made sense to all the calculations.  
He held the marker in between his small fingers... 

"time loop" he whispered. He looked at Wonho... 

"Wonho hyung, he is stuck in a time loop." 

"a time loop?" Wonho took the marker from kihyun and solved some problems. 

"if X is the place where he is then, X should be 4155102M" 

They both shared a look and kihyun went to grab his bag... But Wonho held his wrist... 

He looked at kihyun intently but kihyun didn't say anything just shrugged his wrist from Wonho's hand and got his bag. 

Scene 5. 

May 14th 2018.  11:15 Pm. 

Minhyuk and shownu looked at the time and left the art room. 

They know it's the day. They day where they will finally find him. Finally save him. 

They had to right? 

They found a run down station on street 514. 

It was confusing. They felt like they have been here before. Everything felt like a Deja vu. 

They were looking around. 

Scene 6. 

May 14th 2018. 11:15 pm. 

Changkyun and Jooheon pin pointed the location of the subway station. It was on 514 Street. 

They ran to the place... They didn't had much time left. On exactly 1:15 the train will cross the station but it won't stop... They need to get in. 

Scene 7. 

May 14th 2018.   1:15 pm.

They were all standing in the station. They all looked around... But... No one seem to notice the other. 

They heard the train coming, it was now or never. 

Jooheon entered the train first... Jumping in as it passed by.  
Everyone went in soon. 

There they saw, Chae Hyungwon.  
Suddenly they were all hit with dizziness. Suddenly everything was vived. 

They remembered who they were. 

Wonho found out where he was, in 2047, he lived in that time. He was dragged back Cuz of him. 

Shownu remembered he wasn't suppose to be here.. This isn't his time. He was a man of old times. 

Kihyun remembered his best friend, Jooheon, he remembered he died. He was suppose to be dead... Kihyun begged the time master to be in Jooheon's place. Kihyun died... 

Minhyuk remembered Changkyun, they were... Brothers... Still are... But why did he forget him. Why? 

It was all questions for everyone. 

"I helped all of you." hyungwon spoke. He didn't need them to put their confusion in words. 

The train was moving. They were all looking at each other. Suddenly the front half of the train was gone. 

"the train is unstable Cuz there is no time in this train, it's a time wrap. It's the loop, when u came in here it became unstable." 

Hyungwon stood up and tried to rewind time of the train to make it perfect again but it didn't work. 

"what are we gonna do? The train will implode if this keeps up we gotta stabilize is somehow" kihyun found his words and tried to think of a plan. 

"what if we let it collapse?" Minhyuk said. Everyone looked at him. 

"if the loop collapsed then we can get out right?" 

"if it collapsed we all r gonna die" Changkyun said. 

"no... He is right. Let it collapse, this guy can create a time shield. It will save us" Wonho countered. 

"i don't know if I will be able to hold it" 

"you aren't alone anymore hyungwon" shownu put a hand on his shoulder and said. Hyungwon looked nervous but he made a shield around them. The train started to shred piece by piece. 

"it's gonna come down!!!" Jooheon said. 

The entire train collapsed and white surrounded their vision. 

"ughh where am I?" kihyun woke up. He was in a car. 

"hyung?" kihyun looked at where the voice came from. 

"Jooheon?" 

"hyung, it worked." kihyun looked at the time. 

14th may 2015. 

Changkyun and minhyuk were sitting on the roof top watching the sunset. 

"i never thought we would all just return in our time." Changkyun said. 

"it was a loop. We were all trapped not just him, we all were." 

"so it's the first day we got the dream huh!" 

"yeah... It's 14th May 2015."

Shownu was standing in the practice room. He knew Wonho won't come anymore. They destroyed the loop.  
He wore his helmet and started practicing. 

Wonho was sitting in his room. Year 2047. He can't go back. He saw hyungwon coming to his room. 

" so this is where it all stops right?"  he asked the time traveler. 

"yes... It's over... Unless." he looked at Wonho... Wonho gave him a 'don't u dare look'. 

"we all know we can't live without each other." he said. 

And so... Here they are. 

Standing in the same station... 

"we really are connected by a thread." Jooheon said. 

They all had that green thread, still tied around their wrists. Hyungwon had a green one too. Chuckles filled the station. 

They walked out of it. 

Year 2047.   Day 14th.   Month May. 

Time:  
             1:15 pm. 

We will always be together. Forever.


End file.
